To Make You Smile
by candlelighter
Summary: When Loki first meets Sigyn, you could say he is less than fond of her. However, after a little push to give her a chance, Loki feels a strange need to be the one to make her smile. This is the story of his endeavours to do so.
1. Part 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, though constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**And, obviously, I do not own Marvel**

* * *

Part 1- Loki

The young prince wonders through the palace gardens alone, huffing bitterly like the child he is. He saunters through the flowery aroma and refreshing colours with disinterest, thoughts revolving around his evident irritation. This is not the first time he's been left to entertain himself once his brother, Thor, and friends have gone gallivanting off. Not that this has ever been a particular issue before, he enjoyed time to his own thoughts now and again- that was until she arrived.

Sigyn and her mother, a retired Valkyrie, had moved into the palace as respected guests of the royal family some weeks ago, and he had been wary of her since they were first introduced. Thor had taken an instant liking to her joyous demeanour and bright sense of humour, happily complying with their mother's wishes to make her feel welcome. Loki could not muster the same enthusiasm.

Regardless of their differences, Loki had always tried to conform with his brother's interest in brash adventures and other sports deemed enjoyable, which had been a struggle and at times frankly tedious. This had been made all the more difficult by the intrusion of this girl. It seems all she has to do is enter the room in order to be instantly accepted. It infuriates him. It infuriates him that someone so simple could pull away what little attention he could draw to himself. It infuriates him that someone so simple could bother him so much. Sigyn isn't particularly pretty, nor skilled, and has yet to even try to have a proper conversation with him. Loki simply could not understand the attraction to her.

Fortunately, Thor would always agree to spar with him in the evenings on summer days such as these. Still a child, Loki has a lot of learning to do, but until this evening, he would have to bide his time.

"Loki," his mother, Frigga, calls kindly from some way behind him, halting his dwindling stroll. She approaches Loki as he turns to see her passing through the shade of an overhanging apple tree.

"My son, I appreciate that the gardens are a beauty to behold in peace, but I've repeatedly seen you passing the hours by yourself. Why must you isolate yourself so?" Frigga questions with an affectionate concern as she strolls up to him,

"Thor and the others have gone off to play, I wanted to spend my time in the quiet of the garden, mother," he answers with indifference. She sighs sadly before advising;

"You must not let yourself fall into a shroud of loneliness, Loki, it will grant you no favours". He simply shifts his gaze to the ground at his mothers words, not knowing whether he could agree or disagree. Before he could reply, however, Frigga moves the conversation to her purpose for seeking him out,

"I have also observed that you have yet to greet Lady Freya and her daughter, Sigyn, with a proper kindness," Loki's brows furrow at the mention of the girl, but his mother continues nonetheless,

"I wish only for you to give her a chance, you may have more in common than you think". Loki can't help but scoff at that. How could he have anything in common with the girl, he thinks, she evidently prefers to spend her time with Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three (as they like to call themselves). Admittedly, he does not know much about her, but surely she is no different from any other girls he's met. They wouldn't have anything in common, it was plain enough to see; she wears robes of white and purple, where as he prefers the contrasting black and green colours. Never mind the fact that she was a girl, and even the idea of her aggravates him.

"I understand you do not share these wishes," Frigga continues, clearly reading the expression that must have shifted onto his face,

"So I have something to aid you," the mention of this sparks some curiosity, enough for Loki to lift his focus to his mother. Loki watches as Frigga uses her magic to conjure a small, slim bow. Handing the bow to him she explains;

"Sigyn loves archery, so her mother has told me, though she has yet to acquire a bow and receive proper instruction." Upon closer inspection, Loki can see that the sturdy, light-weight bow is engraved with delicate ebony designs, swirling over a deep purple that envelops the front, and stretching slightly over the boundary between the purple and crystal white colour covering the belly of the bow.

"Now, when you next see her, you will be able to present her with this bow as a show of goodwill from yourself, as well as tell her the happy news that she will be allowed the lessons she desires." Frigga finishes with a light smile and a hopeful gleam in her eye. Loki looks up at her from the bow with a sceptical expression, but nonetheless reluctantly agrees to his mother's instruction. Loki does not look forward to when he will next have to see Sigyn.

* * *

Loki is surprised. Quite bewildered actually. Loki had made his way to the Training Grounds for some early morning practice, to find not only Thor, but Sigyn herself. Once Thor had wondered off to prepare for practice, Loki was left to unwillingly greet Sigyn with the politeness Frigga had taught him a prince must always carry. She was not rude, nor did she dismiss him or even act overly attentive when recognizing she was talking to a prince. She was actually a little shy at first, and possibly a bit bewildered herself. Sigyn spoke to him with a kindness, a civility, and with what struck Loki the most, an interest.

Once Loki had presented her with the bow and informed her of the opportunity to take up lessons in archery, a genuine and pure smile spread across her face. He didn't know what it was, perhaps the brightness in her deep russet eyes, maybe the light giggle that she couldn't hold back, or the shape of her lips moving between her now rosy cheeks, but something made him smile too.

Suddenly Loki felt elated to give Sigyn the bow, and perfectly content to talk to her for the rest of the evening.

Unfortunately that was not to be, as Thor bellowed for his attention from across the training arena, causing Sigyn to take her leave.

So here Loki is now, for the fifth, or perhaps sixth time being knocked onto his back, his body slamming into the dirt with a harshness that made him feel as if the ground itself were punishing him for his clumsy footing. He stands again, a little abruptly, stumbling back slightly as he regains focus on Thor's complacent expression.

"Perhaps that's enough for today brother, I think we've both drained our energy enough for one evening" he decides with a breathy smile, trudging back to the armoury before Loki could demand a rematch. Silently agreeing, Loki follows his brother, becoming increasingly aware of a stinging graze on his cheek.

His thoughts start to wonder toward his earlier curious encounter. He liked the way she said his name... Perhaps Sigyn wasn't all that bad. Perhaps he could get to know her. Perhaps he could make her smile again.

* * *

Over time, Loki had only become all the more curious about Sigyn. He wants to talk to her again, to gain the interest he felt from her, to see her smile. However, they aren't particularly close, and rarely speak. Though when they did, Loki could always remember what she'd said.

He thought back to when he'd been peacefully reading in the palace library, and Sigyn had sneaked up on him. Loki hadn't even felt her presence, having been too absorbed by the enthralling words on the pages, and couldn't think how long she'd been lingering around before alerting him.

"Have you really read all those books?" she had inquired in her young virtuous voice. Loki's gaze instantly snapped up from his book to meet hers. He began to feel the air grow heavy in his lungs, and stared at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape for a brief moment before responding.

"Uhm, uh, no. No, most are books I intend to read," he'd said, finally gathering his wits,

"My mother recommended several books to read, so I chose to start with them first," Loki explained, casting his eyes down to the pile of books next to the wing chair he'd become slouched in.

"Oh? What are they about?" Sigyn had continued to question, and though Loki had lost the confidence to look up at her again, he could tell she was expressing clear curiosity,

"Casting illusions, mostly. I haven't cast anything as of yet, but mother is teaching me". Then there had been a moment of uneasy silence shifting in the air between them, as neither knew what to say. That was until Loki heard the soft sound of Sigyn's padded shoes move across the room, and further into the library.

He should have said something more. Anything. When had he become so... so obtuse?

Among other instances, Loki also remembers that he'd once overheard Sigyn mention to her friend, Bailee, that she held a particular affection for animals, namely the Lapphund dog. Which brought Loki to his current situation.

With the company of Sif, Fandrail, Thor and Sigyn, Loki is once again engaged in combat with his brother, parallel to Sif and Fandral's sword play. Unfortunately, the brawn that is Thor is proving to be too much for the under practiced Prince. He also becomes easily distracted by the small figure of Sigyn on the side of his vision. Just a few yards away, she is accompanied by her instructor, firing arrows at a large circular target- and missing. Though every so often Loki would hear the distant, swift and triumphant sound of an arrow embedding itself into the coiled straw target. That is, before having it muffled by the sound of Thor's grunt and a swinging fist.

"It appears your practice of those little magic tricks have not paid off, Loki, perhaps you shouldn't neglect your time on the training field so much." Thor smirks as both Princes take a step back to regain their stamina once more,

"You won't be saying that when I best you in battle someday, brother," Loki replies, causing Thor to release a small laugh,

"I doubt your gimmicks would have much effect on me," Thor smiles confidently, getting ready to step forward once more. Loki, however, suddenly finds his train of thought pause when he subconsciously glances in Sigyn's direction. He sees her take a moment from her hearty endeavors to actually hit the centered point of the target, and turn her attention over to the brothers.

Suddenly Loki catches an idea. He'd been practicing illusions for months now. It had become quickly strenuous and exhausting, but Frigga had acted as an attentive tutor before he got the chance to give up, and once Loki had mastered the image of a still object, it was easy enough to move onto animated illusions. After all his efforts, it would certainly be rendered fruitful if he could show off his new found skill.

As Thor prepares to throw another hit, Loki conjures the image of a small Lapphund puppy dog in a shine of emerald light. The puppy has a fluffy cream face and belly, with black fur that stretches from its head to its wagging tail. Excitedly, the puppy yelps and jumps toward Thor, who looks at it completely baffled. He stumbles back slightly with a gasp, losing his balance and catching the attention of the pair next to them,

"The mighty Thor, brought to his knees by a small pup!" Sif exclaims with a laugh, looking to the grinning Loki and startled Thor. Loki looks from his handy work over to Sigyn, only to lose his smile somewhat when he sees the girl's full focus now on a demonstration her teacher is giving with her bow, appearing to have missed his trick. Thor fumbles through the illusion, dissolving the image, and straightens his posture as well as his wits.

Suddenly feeling drained at the futile attempt to make this girl smile, Loki decides he's had enough training for today. He tells the others he'd promised to return a book to his mother soon, before stalking back to his chambers.

* * *

Many years have passed now, and the Prince has matured considerably into a more lean and prominent figure. Loki's long black leather robes sway beside his tall matching boots, glinting slightly with golden and silver embroidery, as he saunters along the smooth stone path.

He slows his pace when a figure catches his eye. A young woman he could easily recognize through the distance. Sigyn. She is kneeling by a rectangular garden patch, watering the churned up soil.

Loki decides to make his way over to her in slow strides, taking time to act casual and admire the surrounding flora. He rarely finds the chance to talk to Sigyn any more, as they have both grown into busy lifestyles. Sigyn has become a much more skilled archer because of it, traveling across the realm in search of new skills to learn and tutors to meet. Hence why she hasn't been much of a prominent presence.

Nearing her occupied self, Loki observes Sigyn's troubled expression.

"I never took you for a gardener, Sigyn," Loki says. Smirking, then, at her startled reaction,

"Oh! Loki, you frightened me," she replies, bowing her head into her crouched form with a hand to her chest. Then glances up to meet Loki's gaze, causing a foreign flutter to emerge in his stomach.

"No, well, you're right, I never have been one for gardening, it appears now is no different," she continues with a concerned look to the flat garden patch. Loki frowns at her adverse words.

"What do you intend to grow?" he asks, nearing her a little more with small steps.

"Stargazer Lillies. This particular variety my mother loves. She grew them outside my childhood home. Before we left Vanaheim." Sigyn had never really disclosed the details of what occurred leading to her journey to Asgard. Though he'd wondered, Loki had never found the right way or moment to ask.

"My mother has kept a few flower seeds all these years, and she gave them to me to grow. However, I appear to be having little fortune. I planted them all the month before last, but have seen no progress," Sigyn admits with slouched shoulders. Loki's concern only grows at this,

"Perhaps you simply need to give it more time, the Asgardian climate may somewhat differ from Vanaheim's," he tries to say in reassurance,

"Yes, perhaps you're right," Sigyn replies with a little more enthusiasm. She stands then, to meet Loki's gaze. She is nowhere near that same height as him, like she was when they were younger, but she still held a distinct air about her.

"It's good to see you again Loki, though I must be off, I have plans to meet Bailee soon, I must make sure certain arrangements are still in place. Have a good evening, my Prince," she says sincerely with an amiable light to her face.

"Of course," sombre to cut their conversation short so soon, Loki looks to his feet, unsure of how to carry himself, "and you." Sigyn gives a slight nod before walking past Loki, down the way he'd come.

Loki hates to see her saddened by her unsuccessful endeavor. He plots to think of a way he could brighten her spirits again.

* * *

Several days later, Loki can once again be found among the dazzling flowers and charming shrubbery. He is visiting the small patch of seemingly lifeless soil, which acts as a sentinel to the life that hidden seeds may one day bloom. After hours of research in new, previously unseen corners of the palace library, Loki had been able to discover a means of assisting the flowers in their potential to flourish.

He faces his palms over the land, and uses a method his mother had taught him; expressing an incantation through his mind. After some fair trial and error, Loki almost gives up hope, until he looks to the ground. He sees strings of lime and sage light swirl and seep into the soil. It doesn't take long for greenery to break the surface, and for buds to emerge. The flowers grow much more rapidly than Loki expects, but is pleasantly surprised to find that the Stargazer Lillies fully bloom before his eyes. It doesn't take long for the flowers to cease growing, finally stopping to sway in the mellow air.

Loki grins to himself with pride and sense of fulfillment, before deciding to seek out the one he'd accomplished this feat for. As he makes his way to the entrance to the palace from the gardens, Loki finds himself approaching the ample silhouette of Volstagg.

"I say, my Prince, 'tis an exquisite noon is it not!" Volstagg greats with beaming smile,

"Indeed it is, Volstagg. I wonder- you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Sigyn would you?" Loki inquires,

"Oh, why yes, though I regret you may have missed her," Loki frowns in question as Volstagg continues,

"She had left just this morning to journey to the out lands of Asgard. To visit an old friend of hers, Bailee? If I recall correctly. Did she not tell you?" Loki felt his heart drop at the news,

"Yes actually. Yes she did. It must have slipped my mind... No matter, I shall see her when she returns," he says with a plastered smile, one of his many lies, "Enjoy your evening, Volstagg."

"And you, Loki." Volstagg replies with a hint of unsaid concern, before making his way elsewhere, leaving Loki to stand solely accompanied by his own thoughts.

* * *

In the company of Thor, Fandral and Sigyn, a now older Loki paces in one of the many lavish warm palace lounges, fuelled by impatience and annoyance. In front of a calming crackling fire he begins to rant;

"This is entirely uncalled for!" He exclaims, clearly vexed, "He's not really going to do this is he?"

"Oh stop your whining brother, I thought you were supposed to be a grown man now," Thor mocks with a smile. Loki turns to him, irritation seeping through his features,

"It was a simple mistake! A slip of the hand!" He retaliates in protest, turning away now to pace once more,

"How was I to know that my dagger could have cracked that window? It could have happened to anyone!" He exclaims, mostly to himself,

"You're right, it could have happened to anyone... Except one who is actually skilled in throwing knifes," Thor laughs as Loki glares at him,

"Yes," Fandrail adds on the brink of laughter himself, "And you should take more credit, Loki, that 'crack' was more of an obliteration of the window. It was quite impressive really!"

"Never the less," Loki retorts with a scowl, "It was a minor mistake. Not reason enough for Father to ban me from all weapons, and for Norns knows how long!" He continues while walking back and forth before his friends. A storm within Loki continues to fester and boil as he rants in his mind.

Engrossed in his own aggravation, Loki doesn't notice the entrance of Volstagg until the worrier's less than nimble body knocks into an inconspicuous spare stack of fire wood. This snaps Loki into attention,

"Oh!" Volstagg bashfully laughs, "I suppose that is why they call me 'Volstagg the Voluminous'," he says with a small laugh from all but the irritable prince, who snaps back;

"Indeed, Volstagg, but there is no need to remind us of your appropriately acquired title, your girth is proof enough." Then Loki catches the sound of an unrecognizable giggle from behind him. He glances back to see Fandrail and Thor looking to him from his outburst, and Sigyn curled up at the end of the plush cream and gold settee, her face obscured by the book she seems captivated by. Loki dismisses it before stalking out of the room to think up a way to regain his valued daggers.

* * *

Later that evening, after much apologizing and assured promises, Loki walks through the palace halls toward the training arena for the evening session. Twiddling a steel plated throwing dagger between his fingers.

He enters the training grounds to see Sif guiding Sigyn, who has put aside her bow and arrow, and is being taught how to wield a closer range weapon. Loki glances at her for a little longer than he'd ever admit, before seeing Thor engaged in a two against one combat with Hogun and Fandrail, while Volstagg files his axe on a near by bench.

Loki makes his way forward with a characteristic smirk on his face. He sees Thor hurl the now fatigued Fandrail onto the ground, displacing wisps of dust into the air. Loki throws the dagger with hard accuracy into the dirt next to Fandrail's head, causing the three warriors to look up.

"Ah, I see you have your little trinkets back, Loki," Thor exclaims from across the small distance between them, with yet again a smile tugging at his mouth,

"Indeed, though they are no mere 'trinkets' brother, they are weapons worthy of battle," Loki replies, manifesting another dagger into his hands with his magic.

"Of course, of course," Thor says in affirmation, "though are you sure you actually know how to wield one, little brother?" He finishes in intention to mock, and Loki retorts,

"Evidently; since father entrusted me with-" before being interrupted by his second dagger slipping in his fingers, cutting his right index and middle fingers. He hisses loudly, attention snapping to his sore wounded hand. Loki hears that giggle once more, but this time form into a sweet laugh. Looking up again he is struck by a strangely unfamiliar warmth as he meets the gaze of Sigyn, who has a beaming smile cast his way.

Loki does not hear Thor's booming laugh, nor any hearty sniggers from any of The Warriors Three.

Loki even forgets for a moment what they find so amusing, and the sting of both embarrassment and small blood loss from his hand.

Loki just sees Sigyn's smile. Because in that moment, that is the only thing that matters to him.

* * *

**As you can see, this is 'part 1', there will be a part 2 which is basically the same story, but from Sigyn's point of view :) hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey! so this is part 2, I had a lot of fun writing all this, and hopefully y'all enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

Part 2- Sigyn

Fear bleeds through her veins. Anxiety, panic, distress gnaws from her chest to her toes. Her agitated muscles tense under the pressure in the atmosphere. Her throat so tight she may stop breathing.

_Bmmf. Bmmf. Bmmf._

She hears careful, heavy steps.

_Bmmf. Bmmmff._

Then the painful groan of a strained wooden floor board.

She tightens her hold around her shins. Her small knees settling against her front. Her lips tighten at the tremble that uncontrollably quakes from her chin. Below her knitted brows, her eyes threaten to release tears. She is only a child after all.

_Bmmf. Bmmf._

The footfalls become louder now. Almost as loud as her heart thumping in her ears. Under the low table, she backs further against the wall. Shielded by a thick over hanging tablecloth, she almost feels safe as silence rises and settles on her skin.

_Bmmf._

A small gasp escapes at the abruptness of the sound.

"You think you can hide from me, little wretch?" His voice slices through the air.

She has to hold her breath.

"No one is here to save you. I will find you." He is in the room with her. His voice is close. The voice that has never brought her comfort. Even though it is the voice of her own father.

Silence.

_Bmmf. Bmmf. Bmmf. Bmmf._

Silence.

She closes her eyes. She prays to the Norns for her mother.

_Swoosh._ Pause. She has forgotten how to breathe.

"There you are you worthless- ughmf." She hears him behind her tight eye lids. Soft hands envelop her shoulders and pull her into a hug. Her mother.

"It's all right, Sigyn. We will be safe now."

So, from thence they travelled. Away from Sigyn's room in their family home. Away from the corrupt, abusive father, left unconscious on the floor. Away from Vanaheim, and unto Asgard.

* * *

Sigyn has always been fascinated by magic. It was not a commonly practised skill among her peers, and many feared it, but it has always fascinated her. Her mother has fought with and against it in the past, as a Valkyrie, but her father has always forbidden Sigyn's pursuit of the interest.

Therefore, upon hearing of the mysterious Prince Loki, who is thought to wield some form of magic, Sigyn becomes very intrigued. Meeting the Prince, however, had not been so alluring. His cold demeanour creates an impenetrable barrier around him. More over, actually talking to him is made all the more difficult since she is still shaken from the ordeal that had lead to her mother seeking refuge.

Despite that, Sigyn put on a brave face and tried to be her usual self around the welcoming royals. Sigyn still wanted to know more about the young Prince and whether the rumours were true. Though first she would take a tour around the palace with Prince Thor, who had so kindly offered to do so with the approval of his parents and a comforting nudge from her mother. She almost asks if Prince Loki would join them, but he turns away with a grimace, not even sparing a glance their way. Prince Thor directs her through the colossal mahogany doors that close behind them with a heaving sigh.

"Excuse my brother, he is not so accommodating of new company." The Prince apologizes as they walk down the wide expanse of the hallway,

"It's quite all right, Prince Thor, perhaps we will have an opportunity to talk soon,"

"Please, call me Thor, we're friends now after all, aren't we?" The young boy asks as they pass the broad, tall columns,

"Yes," Sigyn smiles, "Yes, I suppose we are."

* * *

Sometime later that afternoon, Thor and Sigyn are still exploring the grand Palace and all it secrets, well, besides those only known to Prince Loki... They are making their way along one of the many stone paths that link the Gardens to the Palace, the serenity of their surroundings disturbed by Thor's enthusiastic voice,

"Have you seen our vineyards? The Palace grounds produce the best wine in all the nine realms! As well as storing a range of other such beverages, such as Dwarf-Brewed Corn Whiskey, Elderberry Wine, oh! And Elf Rum! We store only the best Asgard!" He explains, then his thoughts drift slightly in refection, "Or, so I'm told, mother would never allow me to try any of these until I am mature enough to handle them..."

This makes Sigyn laugh lightly at his energy and childishness. Before she can respond, however, she becomes aware of two green eyes stalking her movements. Sigyn lifts her head toward the palace to reach the sight on the corner of her vision. Her gaze meets that of the curious younger Prince's. If she doesn't know any better, she'd say that he is glaring at her. Though, upon further consideration as she nears him, Sigyn thinks that perhaps she doesn't in fact know any better. Prince Loki disappears into the shadow filling the window frame before Thor can spot him. Sigyn tries to shake off an uneasy feeling and readjust her concentration to what Thor is to show her next.

* * *

The next morning, Sigyn awakes to a knocking on her chamber door. She rises from her slumber, remembering where she is, though still not quite believing. Her four poster bed is massive for her, even if she were an adult. The sheets surrounding her and enveloping the canopy show the strong purple Sigyn loves, with white flowers embroidered into the waves, outlined in gold.

A further, firmer, knocking echoes from the doors, reminding Sigyn's groggy head why she awoke in the first place. Sigyn steps out of the plush bed, pleasantly surprised to find the marble floor warm, rather than an expected chill. She makes her way over to the double doors, careful not to fall on the step-down stretching across her sectioned room. She'd tripped up that same step the night before. Sigyn opens the door to find Thor standing in front of her,

"Good morning my lady- oh, my apologizes, you are still in your night robe. I'll, um, allow you to dress so I may show you more of the Palace." He says awkwardly. Sigyn blushes a little, night garments such as these weren't thought particularly indecent, but being children, there are easily embarrassed.

"Of course, I will be out in a moment," Sigyn replies, before quickly closing the door.

* * *

Dressed, filled with breakfast delicacies and fully awake Sigyn now walks down the Palace halls alongside Thor. He tells her he is taking her to the Training Grounds,

"How could I have forgotten to show you? I train there almost everyday and it's the one place in the whole Palace I forgot to show you." Thor smiles to himself as well as Sigyn in disbelief.

Once Sigyn has finished scouring the various armour and weaponry in the Armoury, Thor leads her to the vast training arena. There are squares to practice on grass and dirt and gravel, as well as dummies and various other mechanisms Sigyn cannot identify. The very size of it astounds her. Though her mother was once a Valkyrie, Sigyn has never seen her in action, never mind training. She can imagine her mother fighting in a place such as this, and it makes Sigyn yearn to learn to fight too. The idea of a bow and arrow has always appealed to her. To fight the bad people that filled these realms. An image of her father comes to mind. Sigyn quickly distracts herself.

"Can you practice archery here?" She directs to Thor,

"Indeed! We practice many sports and wield many weapons in this arena. You train as an archer yourself?"

"No. No, but I would love to someday," she says almost wistfully. Sigyn knows that Asgard is a new opportunity for her. An opportunity to start again, make the best decisions and pursue the things she pleases.

"Ah! Brother! You have come to join us on this fine morning!" Thor calls across the field. Sigyn's attention is caught by this, and she glances up to see Prince Loki approaching them, a scowl marking his young features.

"It would seem so, brother." He replies as he reaches them, keeping a little more distance than necessary between him and the girl.

"Well, I should be off to prepare, I wish to attempt a new skill this day!" Thor exclaims while leaving the younger Prince and the new girl to converse. To Sigyn's surprise, Prince Loki doesn't follow Thor, in fact, he speaks first.

"It has come to my attention that I have yet to properly welcome you to Asgard... Sigyn." Loki says plainly, almost sounding as if he doesn't know how to say her name,

"Oh, that's all right, your highness, um, thank you though." Sigyn replies, and inwardly cringes at her own clumsy way with words. She suddenly feels quite nervous. She can't help it any more,

"Is it true you practice magic?" Sigyn spurts out, "-Prince Loki." He looks at her with a hint of surprise reflecting in his eyes,

"Yes, well, I have only just begin to grasp the basic concepts." Prince Loki answers slowly at first with unspoken curiosity.

"That sounds fascinating, I don't suppose you could show me some magic one of these days?" Sigyn sincerely inquires,

"Yes, I- I don't see why not I suppose." After a brief pause the Prince moves on,

"I brought you something; a bow, and you have been granted archery lessons, should you want them that is, as a gift from my mother, Queen Frigga, and... Myself." He explains, while pulling the most intricately exquisite instrument into view from behind his back. Sigyn can't help but gasp with disbelief and glee and just pure gratefulness. She almost hugs him, but decides against it. She takes the bow from his outstretched hand with mouth slightly agape, not quite seeming to believe it's there. Hers. In her hands.

"Thank you," Sigyn finally looks up at him, "Thank you, Prince Loki."

"Please, you," he thinks for a brief moment, "you may simply refer to me as Loki in my presence." Sigyn smiles,

"Well, thank you, Loki." Before anything else is said, however, Thor hails Loki's attention to come and train with him, and with a final smile, Sigyn decides to make her way to the Palace to inquire further about these lessons.

* * *

A few years later Sigyn can be found wondering the Palace library in solitary silence. She takes the moment to relax in her own harmony while slowly strolling about the isles. Above her, illusions of swirling colour and glimmer whirl to create imposing galaxies and winking stars. Gold metal vines of tall railing look as though they sprout from the ground to grow into staircases and walls fencing off sections of the library.

Sigyn has never seen anything like it, and whilst marvelling at the sights, she finds herself walking towards the silent Prince. She sees Loki slumped in his grand armchair, a frown drawn upon his face in concentration. He is surrounded by books, some crisp and new, some tatty, old and warn. Sigyn can't believe one person could ever read so many in even one lifetime. She startles Loki when she speaks up, and it takes all her effort not to laugh at the shocked expression in his wide eyes. When he tells her he hasn't in fact read all the books, but he means to read his mother's recommendation first, Sigyn can't help but smile then at how sweet he actually is without realizing it. He misses the smile however, as he keeps his head down and gaze to his book.

As conversation dies and a silence fills the room, Sigyn decides to continue her walk to discover a new book she can read. She aims to find further information on archery, namely, suggestions on how to keep a strong hold on the leather grip and centre string serving of her bow. She is having difficulty building her upper strength, unlike the other worriers-in-training, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

"Sigyn. Sigyn!" The girl in question finally shakes out of her daze, snapping her attention to her new found friend. "Really Sigyn, this boy better be worth it if you'd rather spend your time thinking about him than talking to me," She says with a laugh in her eyes.

"What? What boy? What are you talking about?" Sigyn replies, sitting up in her garden chair. They are sitting outside in the one of the may palace balconies, enjoying the sun and refreshing air. The girl opposite Sigyn rolls her eyes,

"I was just talking about the new dog my father brought back from the realm Midgard, but obviously you have more important things on your mind. So who is he?" She smiles and raises her eyebrows mischievously as Sigyn becomes a little flustered,

"He? There is no 'he', I am merely tired, Bailee, my apologies... So what have you named this dog of yours?" She inquires, finally engaging in the conversation,

"If you say so," Bailee replies, still holding a knowing smile, "His name is Beckett, he's a 'Morkie', as they say on Midgard."

"'Morkie', what strange names Mortals have,"

"Says the girl named 'Sigyn'." Bailee point out, and Sigyn merely replies with a nod and expression so as to say "fair point", before continuing,

"I always wanted a dog, I think Lapphund puppies very sweet." Sigyn says, but begins to drift into her thoughts again. _What kind of animal does Loki like?_

"Yes, I think I've seen one..." _Probably a snake. _"I'll be returning home in a couple of days."

_Or is that too obvious?_ "... You should visit..." _Maybe he likes wolves._ "... And you'll meet Beckett!" _Although, I've known him to practice riding his stallion almost everyday._ "He's so sweet, he'll love you..." _Maybe he doesn't actually like animals at all... _"There's a Bilgesnipe behind you." _He's so private, it's hard to tell anything about him really._ "It's about to rip your head off."

"What?" Sigyn says in confusion and slight alarm as Bailee just starts laughing.

"Aha, oh, oh dear me Sigyn, he must be really something." Before continuing to laugh at Sigyn's confused expression.

* * *

Sigyn is beginning to get fatigued. Her forearms feeling lose and weak when relaxed, but almost shaking as they re-lift the weapon in her grip. The air is heavy with heat, and Sigyn is once again firing her arrow and narrowly missing the target. The frustration starts to curl around her, forming an angry scowl.

"It's all right, Sigyn. Take your time. Straighten your back and keep your body perpendicular to the target." Her instructor says in reply to her huff of annoyance. Sigyn takes a deep breath before lifting yet another light but very threatening arrow into its resting place on the bow. She pauses and breathes, as her instructor has suggested and gathers the small amount of stamina left in her body. Sigyn focuses on the centre of the target. A small centre. Red. She wills the arrow head to puncture it, as though the weapon were a part of her. She releases her fingers and the arrow whips through the air, plunging into the disappointingly dirty cream colour of the targets edge. Not the rich green of the grass, granted, but still not the irritable red of that cursed centre. Sigyn's lips purse. She had hoped to have progressed further by now.

"You need to breathe, Sigyn."

"I am breathing! I've been doing nothing but breathing! It seems to be the only thing I can actually do without failing!" Sigyn retorts, before facing the look of her stoic teacher, "My apologies, Master Ivar, I merely grow weary."

"That is quite all right, Sigyn, I have witnessed much worse behaviour, believe me. Now, hand over that bow and give yourself a rest. Then I shall demonstrate my method to you once more." Sigyn does as is asked of her, before looking over to the sound of two brothers quipping at each other. Much to her luck, she happens to meet the gaze of Loki, who quickly returns his focus to Thor once more, which saddens her heart slightly- more than she would like. As Master Ivar moves on to

remove the scattered arrows embedded, for the most part, in the soil, Sigyn continues to observe the brothers. She watches as Loki conjures the illusion of a small dog, a Lapphund puppy no less- practically the embodiment of her soft spot. Sigyn smiles at the illusion and the mere sight of Loki's magic, she can't help but admire him. No, his magic, just his magic... Yes, it is purely his skill she admires... Sigyn lets out a small laugh at Thor's bewilderment at the precious image,

"Sigyn, are you concentrating? I will give you this one last demonstration and then you may finish for the evening." Master Ivar promises, regaining Sigyn's attention.

Once Sigyn is allowed to leave, she carries her bow back to the Armoury, taking a moment to glance back at the brothers, only to find Loki is no longer there.

* * *

The light warmth of daylight caresses the rich soil lovingly, bringing life and beauty to the vast landscape. Glistening stars and infinite space smile upon The Realm Eternal. Surrounding flora sway in the soft wind in harmonious dance. There is the distant sound of a water stream, echoing a soothing melody, and flowers of various colours and maturation blossom smells that swell in the evening air.

Sigyn doesn't care for any of it. Sigyn can't make her damned flowers grow.

The young woman has been slaving away in the garden, denying aid from any servant or friend, to hatch the life these seeds harbour. It has been a couple of months now, and the small patch of ground Sigyn has taken as her own still lies desolate.

"I never took you for a gardener, Sigyn," she hears from behind her, startling her focused thoughts. Sigyn glances over her shoulder in her crouched form to see Loki smirking down at her. This makes her turn her face away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

After explaining to Loki that she'd acquired the seeds from her mother to grow, Loki provides some words of comfort for her lack of success thus far, causing Sigyn to smile across her hidden face.

She then remembers that she must to ensure all plans are in order for her transport across the realm to visit Bailee. She wishes the Prince a good evening, finally looking him in the eye to see an un-knowable message written in them. Instead of inquiring, Sigyn simply decides to leave Loki to his own peace and sort out her own affairs.

* * *

Satchel looped on shoulder and books in hand, Sigyn is finally ready to depart for her journey. Days have passed since she'd last tended to the un-matured earth. Days since she'd last seen Loki, since his time had become consumed by some new project if his. With some time to spare, Sigyn decides to make her way past the gardens, with one last shred of hope for her flowers.

Approaching a wide set stone balcony, Sigyn spots her reserved space in the Royal Gardens easily. This is because the emerald and ebony figure of Loki catches her eye. Standing over the now blossoming greenery, Loki uses his magic to make Sigyn's much prized flowers flourish from the soil. They are Stargazer Lillies, and even from where she is standing Sigyn can see the crisp white boarder of the petals fall into a deep blush of magenta in the centre. A smile breaks across her face, not only to see her mother's favourite flowers finally blooming, but to see Loki harnessing his magic to grow the plants, and for her.

"My lady, your horse is ready for departure." Sigyn hears an Einherjar inform her from the balcony's entrance. She would have to thank Loki once she returns in a few days.

* * *

Her legs still ache somewhat from her return journey to Asgard, but Sigyn is still set on searching for a certain Prince. After returning her horse to the palace stables, Sigyn had plans to unpack what little she'd taken on her visit, before remembering she owes thanks to Loki for allowing her to gaze upon the beauty of her flowers for the first time since she was a child.

Upon passing the Gardens, Sigyn finds that the Stargazer Lillies have already wilted and been removed by the Royal Gardeners. Sigyn had been away for longer than she thought she would be. It was worth it though, she admits, seeing her friend helped her a lot these past few difficult days. Continuing her search through the palace, Sigyn starts to think back on her visit.

Bailee lives half a days ride from the Palace, in a chalet built by her father near the Dellaware Lake. Sigyn loves the area, and riding up along the muddy path she remembers inhaling the cool sweet air. Autumn season is settling in now, and Sigyn can still recall the soft rays of light that fall through the gaps between swaying branches.

Bailee had invited her over after Sigyn had written to her expressing her distress. She had received a letter from her father. Sigyn hadn't heard form him since the day she'd left Vanaheim with her mother. She hadn't even known if he was dead or alive, her mother had never told her and she'd never cared to ask. But now, after all these years, he writes to her, and writes to her as though nothing had happened. Now, there not a great many thing that can bring Sigyn to anger, but her father happens to be one of them.

"How can he even ask that of you? Where does he even thinks he gets the authority to ask such things?! That cowardice onion-eyed measle!" Bailee had exclaimed in what appeared to be even more rage than even Sigyn had boiled up.

Her point was right of course, Sigyn's father had no right to demand that she marry some indistinguishable nobleman from her home realm to aid him in his business relations, especially after everything. It makes her lips purse and her eyebrows furrow just to think of it now. She will have to sit with her mother and write out a letter to deny her father's 'gracious' offer. Sigyn rolls her eyes at this.

Walking to one of her favourite places, The Palace Library, Sigyn begins to calm herself, and figures it's worth searching inside for the Prince. Nearing the assortment of settees and lounges Loki most prefers to sit and read, Sigyn smiles when she hears his voice. Approaching the last bookshelf obscuring her view, however, Sigyn hears Loki talking to someone.

"I simply wish to relax in the silence and my own thoughts, mother, they appear to be the only company worth having." Sigyn hears Loki's bitter voice from where she has stopped, not far off the corner between the Prince and herself. She only hears a sigh, before a few steps bring the Queen toward Sigyn. Upon seeing her, the Queen's thoughtful face brightens into a wide smile.

"Dear Sigyn, you have returned to us. How was your journey?" She says in hushed tones in the silence of the library.

"Very much worth the tiresome ride, my Queen, thank you, it is good to be back." Sigyn smiles, before looking to the isle Frigga had appeared from and asking "Would this be a bad time to speak with Prince Loki?"

"I'm afraid so, he has been in the foulest of moods these last few days," Frigga informs sadly, "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and join me for some afternoon tea," she offers kindly, "perhaps it would lighten both our spirits, I can see something weighs heavily on you my dear girl."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Sigyn smiles back. It still amazes her how perceptible the Queen is.

* * *

After choosing to ignore a very angry reply from her father, some days later, having declined the marriage proposal. Sigyn decides to spend the noon reading a book in the main lounge. Upon entering the room she is greeted by the warriors Thor and Fandrail, who continue to dispute over who really got them out of the Nidavellir caves alive. Sigyn smiles at this, before plopping onto the end of the long settee.

Not long after Sigyn has finished the second page of her book, Loki storms into the lounge, taking no care to be in any way inconspicuous like his usual self. Sigyn looks to his aggravated face with concern and question.

"What's got you in a shroud of vexation? I'm feeling irritable just looking at you." Fandrail asks, turning his attention from one brother to the other.

"Don't mind him, my friend, this must be about Loki's precious daggers." Thor explains with a jesting grin.

"It's not just daggers, it's all weapons! And for what? An easily replaceable window!" Loki argues with annoyance raging in his eyes.

"This is entirely uncalled for!" He exclaims, almost to himself as he begins to pace, "He's not really going to do this is he?" Loki resumes his rant, gaining the odd mocking comment from Thor and Fandrail. Sigyn tries to regain her concentration on her book, but can't help but leave her attention on the fuming prince. She only looks up when she hears the sound of falling thuds as Volstagg enters the scene.

"Oh!" he exclaims, having accidentally knocked into the spare stack of fire wood, "I suppose that is why they call me 'Volstagg the Voluminous'," he says with a light hearted laugh in his bashful way, gaining a smile from Sigyn.

"Indeed, Volstagg, but there is no need to remind us of your appropriately acquired title, your girth is proof enough." The retort causes Sigyn to unwillingly release a small giggle, before she clasps a palm over her mouth. She doesn't know what she finds so funny, but she always finds herself smiling at Loki's jests and wit, and this time she has gone bright red at the prospect that he might have heard her outburst. Sigyn quickly hides her blushed face behind her considerably large book, before hearing Loki make his exit. It would seem, to Sigyn's relief, that nobody heard her.

* * *

"Keep your shoulder facing me, and your body side on, it makes for a smaller target." The sword maiden repeats,

"Yes. Yes, I know Lady Sif, it's just, harder than it looks." Sigyn complains between deep breaths,

"Good, well put it into practice, you don't want to be gutted by some fiend on the battle field, do you?" Sif asks, looking into the eyes of an exhausted Sigyn. "You're doing very well, Sigyn, especially since you're used to using a bow and arrow. A sword is always harder to wield than some make it look."

"You mean, it's harder to wield than _you_ make it look." Sif lets out a laugh at this,

"Okay, I think we're both fatigued, we shall take a break." Relived, Sigyn passes her sword over to Sif's outstretched hand. Taking a deep breath, she looks up to find none other than Loki has decided to approach Thor, Fandrail and Hogun in their training, boasting about his recently re-acquired weapons. She can't help but overhear the conversation.

"... Are you sure you actually know how to wield one, little brother?" Thor mocks in his friendly manner, causing Loki to retort with a smirk;

"Evidently, since father entrusted me with-" before being interrupted by his clumsy fingers, briefly losing his grip on the twiddling dagger in his hand. Loki hisses loudly at the cut now stretched across his fingers, and Sigyn can't help it. Really, the irony of it all. Despite her tired and achy muscles, she laughs, out loud and heartily. She glances around to see a few of the others laughing too, but she is only struck by one face- Loki's. Because for the first time, he's looking at her with a smile of his own.


End file.
